Knuckles vs Shadow
vs One minute Melee. Go! One day in angel there was a Red Echidna,Knuckles guarding the master emerald. He was resting while eating a peanut butter sandwich. He emitted a burp echoing all over the island. Suddenly a black hedgehog teleport in front of him. That hedgehog was Shadow. Shadow:hey you fight me Knuckles:alright! They both get into fighting stances go for broke fight Knuckles attacked first punching the Black hedgehog in the face. Suddenly Shadow blasted a red aura of energy at Knuckles. Knuckles:oh no! This bought Shadow enough time to teleport behind the echidna kicking him. Knuckles:oh no! Knuckles punched the Black Hedgehog in the stomach. Knuckles lifted a rock and threw it at Shadow. Boom! Knux grabbed Shadow lifting him off the ground........ 50 Bam! Knuckles slammed Shadow on the floor. Shadow pulled out a gun and shot Knuckles point blank Knuckles:oh no! Shadow jumped in a motercycle and drove at Knuckles.Knuckles was hit Knuckles:oh no and run over Knuckles:oh no Shadow summoned all 7 chaos emeralds sorrounded himself with them and combined them created an aura 40 Shadow now transformed into super shadow. Knuckles didn't need to be smart to know he was screwed. Shadow kicked Knuckles. Knuckles was sent flying into the master emerald. Knuckles grabbed it and absorbed it's energy as he turned into Super Knuckles. It was a miracle Knuckles used the Master Emerald to become super. Super Knuckles and Super Shadow flew at each other. Super Shadow kicked Super Knuckles to the ground. Super Knuckles:oh no Super Shadow summoned Chaos Spears and threw them at Super Knuckles. Boom! Super Knuckles:oh no 30 Super Knuckles ran at Super Shadow but Super Shadow stopped time and sorrounded Super Knuckles with projectiles of chaos energy and unfreezed time causing them to explode and hit Super Knuckles. Super Knuckles:oh no Suddenly Super Knuckles pulls out 7 super emeralds sorrounded himself with it and combined them. He created an aura and Transformed into Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckles Flew at Super Shadow and punched him right in the face. Super Shadow pulled out his Shadow rifle..... 20 Super Shadow shot Hyper Knuckles point blank. Hyper Knuckles:oh no However Hyper Knuckles punched Super Shadow knocking the gun out of his hands. Hyper Knuckles grabbbed a rock and threw it at Super Shadow. Hyper Knuckles tried to punch Super Shadow but Super Shadow teleported behind Hyper Knuckles.Hyper Knuckles was met with a chaos blast. Hyper Knuckles:oh no Hyper Knuckles Charged up a firey punch and threw it at Shadow 10 Suddenly Super Shadow wore off. Leaving only Regular Shadow. Shadow wasn't out yet. His fist glowed with Chaos energy and he punched Hyper Knuckles in the stomache. Hyper Knuckles:oh no Hyper Knuckles punched Shadow in the stomach. Shadow was met with something by Knuckles that was new it was a fireball blasted at him used by Knuckles's slight pyrokenis. 5 Hyper Knuckles Charged up a firey punch and threw it. The result was the ground begining to shake. A crack formed. The crack opened revealing lava that Knuckles somehow created when he punched the ground. An "Oh no" was heard but this time it wasn't from Knuckles. Hyper Knuckles:not as strong you thought you were those were the last words Shadow heard as Shadow fell in the crack and into the lava burnt to a crisp K.O.! Hyper Knuckles realized the island might fall apart due to the enormouns crack. Using his strength Hyper Knuckles grabbed the gap and put it back together. Hyper Knuckles was baxk in his base form. Knuckles walked back to guard the master emerald as if nothing happened. This Melee's winner is Knuckles!